voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Traveler's Mask
'SCP-105-3K1A' Item #: '''SCP-105-3K1A '''Object Class: '''Euclid '''Special Containment Procedures: '''SCP-105-3K1A is to be stored in a cubic acrylic cage with steel-lined corners and edges. On one side of the box, there is a numpad similar to a small safe which opens the acrylic box. Unless used by a living person, the object is inert. '''Description: '''SCP-105-3K1A is a circular mask with a visor-like section where the eyes would see through, like a motorcycle helmet. While the mask is white, the visor is hard to determine an exact color when in the presense or absense of light. The anomalous properties of SCP-105-3K1A appear when the mask is worn by a living person. SCP-105-3K1A will teleport the subject to any location they desire as long as the location is relative in sea level to the location the subject is teleporting from. The subject must also know the relative sea level of their destination. To use SCP-105-3K1A properly, the following critera and steps must be met: '''Criteria: '''The subject must be alone in a room or in an open space without being monitored. However, the subject can still communicate without visual surveillance. The subject cannot be wearing anything on their head except SCP-105-3K1A. This includes hats, glasses, scarfs, piercings, and even contacts. '''Steps: #The subject must first close their eyes completley, failure of doing so will result in "Redirection" #The subject must then picture the desired location in their mind, while also giving it a name. The name could be as vague as a country or as specific as an address #The subject must now think of the exact or estimated sea level of their destination and their current location while being careful not to mix the two values up, doing so will result in "Redirection" #The subject will then start to hear distant noises. The noises range are usually obnoxious in nature and range from car horns to screaming. The noises will begin to move toward the subject. The noises may last from 1 minute to 1 hour. The subject cannot open their eyes until the noises have stopped, failure of doing so will result in "Redirection" #When all noises have stopped, the subject can open their eyes to see that they are in the most recognizeable area of their desired location. If they were desiring to visit a friend in a different country, they would be in said friend's house. If they were travelling to a place that they only saw in pictures, they would have been teleported to the location of the photo When all steps are met correctly, the subject can freely travel to any desired location. The range of travel only seems to work on Earth, but Incident SCP-105-3K1A-5 shows that SCP-105-3K1A can travel a subject to Mars. The process of "Redirection" is what occurs when a subject fails to follow one of many steps correctly. When this happens, the subject can only see blackness all around them. There is no sound and there is no light, but there are entities surrounding the subject, labelled SCP-105-3K1A-1, that resemble shadow figures. SCP-105-3K1A-1 are barely visible to the subject and are humanoid in nature. SCP-105-3K1A-1 never look at the subject and are always in a fetal position. The subject cannot move, but if the subject stares at an instance of SCP-105-3K1A-1, SCP-105-3K1A-1 will charge at the subject and, supposedly, kill the subject. If the subject has been exposed to "Redirection", then going to search for subject while SCP-105-3K1A is in use will yield in just finding SCP-105-3K1A and the subject will be missing. Category:Undisclosed SCPs